Coz' you're different
by Riinaku
Summary: Quand un Zoro très très homo décide de séduire un Sanji très très hétéro .. et Quand un Luffy apprend qu'un certain Ace est son grand frère, et que ce grand frère éprouve des sentiments bien plus profonds à son égard, ça donne ça. Schoolfic SanjixZoro / AcexLuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont et resteront (T_T) la propriété de ce cher et fantastique Oda-san !

**A savoir**** :** Il s'agit d'une vieille fanfic que j'avais publiée sur mon blog il y a longtemps, je la met en ligne pour le fun alors soyez indulgent ^^  
C'est une schoolfic, rien à voir avec les péripéties de OP .. Luffy est une vraie mauviette dedans :p  
En tout cas j'espère que vous aprécierez quand même ;)

* * *

**Luffy.**

Ce n'est pas simple d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée, dans une région inconnue, loin de mes amis, loin de tout... Surtout en plein mois de Février, quand l'année est bien avancée... Je marche derrière le directeur le plus calmement possible, un poids dans le ventre.

**- C'est ici.** Me signale Mr Fujiwara en me désignant une porte.

Je dégluti avec difficulté tandis qu'il toque à la porte et rentre dans ma future salle de classe. Je rentre à mon tour, serrant mon sac si fort que les jointures de mes doigts deviennent rapidement douloureuses.

**- Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Mugiwara no Luffy. Essayez de l'accueillir comme il se doit !** Lance le directeur avec un regard entendu.

Je garde la tête baissée, le rouge me montant aux joues.

**- Bien Luffy ! Assieds-toi ici si tu veux bien.** Me demande la prof en désignant une chaise dans le fond.** Ah et voilà tous les cours que nous avons fait ici depuis le début de l'année, tu regarderas et me posera des questions si tu ne comprends pas ok ?** Me dit-elle en me tendant un cahier accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

**- Ou.. Oui, merci madame !**

Tandis que je me dirige vers mon bureau je sens les regards se poser sur moi et je rougis de plus belle. Je m'assoie et baisse la tête, les mains crispées sur mes genoux.

**- Oi le nouveau, enlève ton chapeau tu vas finir par te faire engueuler !** Me dit alors une voix qui m'a l'air plutôt aimable.

Je retire mon chapeau de paille auquel je tiens tant et lève les yeux vers la personne m'ayant parlé. Il s'agit d'un garçon du même âge que moi, ou peut-être un peu plus vieux. Les cheveux blonds mi-longs, cachent son œil gauche, ce qui lui donne un certain charme. Encore un qui doit faire des ravages auprès des filles !

**- Bon alors raconte-moi tout, tu viens d'où ? Tu connais du monde ici ?** Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je réponds à son sourire, un peu timide mais commençant à prendre confiance.

**- A vrai dire, non je ne connais personne, je suis timide, et je viens d'Osaka..**

**- Ah ouais en effet c'est pas la porte à côté Osaka ! Enfin bon, si tu veux tu peux rester avec moi, c'est ma 3eme année ici, je redouble ma première et je connais ce bahut comme ma poche !** Me lance-t-il avant de rire discrètement. **Ah au fait, moi c'est Sanji, enchanté !**

**- Luffy, enchanté également ! Et merci pour ta proposition c'est très gentil de ta part..**

**- Bah, c'est normal t'inquiète pas ! **

La matinée passe rapidement, Sanji est très gentil et on rigole bien ensemble.  
Nous passons au réfectoire à midi environ, prenons nos plateaux. Il m'emmène dehors sur "sa table réservée" au soleil. Nous rions comme des gamins en regardant des pigeons se battre quand tout d'un coup, Sanji s'arrête brusquement de rire et fixe alors quelque chose derrière moi.  
Je me retourne très lentement... Avant de découvrir deux garçons, beaucoup plus grands que moi et beaucoup plus musclés debout juste derrière moi, me regardant fixement.

L'un d'eux a les cheveux verts, son œil gauche fermé à cause d'une cicatrice et un visage sévère, bien qu'il soit plutôt mignon, tandis que l'autre a des cheveux noirs, un chapeau orange et de petites taches de rousseurs.  
Ce dernier penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté, toujours sans me quitter des yeux.

**- T'es qui toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici.** Me lance-t-il alors, d'une voix grave, un sourire en coin.

**- Je suis.. Je suis nouveau.** Je lui réponds, ma voix tremblant un petit peu.

**- Mh, je me disais aussi, d'habitude je vois toujours le blondinet manger seul !** Dit alors celui aux cheveux verts en fixant Sanji malicieusement.  
Ce dernier, tout étonné qu'on lui prête de l'attention, hausse son seul sourcil visible.

**- Depuis quand m'observe tu ?** Lui demande-t-il alors.

**- Depuis longtemps.** Répond "cheveux verts" en passant sa langue sur ses lèves, le regard empli d'une perversité gigantesque.

Sanji met quelques secondes à réagir, puis rougit violemment avant de se lever, de prendre ma main et de m'emmener d'une démarche très rapide. Mais au passage le type aux taches de rousseurs m'attrape fermement l'autre bras et me force à lui faire face. Totalement perdu je le regarde dans les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il se passe.

**- Ouais, vraiment mignon, on dirai une gonzesse !** Dit-il pour lui-même.

Vexé et surtout effrayé, je dégage mon bras de son emprise et m'enfuis avec Sanji. Ce dernier sort de l'enceinte du lycée et s'assoie sur un banc, s'allumant une cigarette au passage.

**- Sanji, qui sont ces gars là ?** Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarde, tire sur sa clope.

**- Les deux "voyous" du lycée. Ace le type au chapeau, a 20 ans et est encore en terminale, car il a redoublé deux fois, tu comprends donc son intérêt pour les cours. Zoro, le mec aux cheveux verts.. **Il grimace en prononçant son nom,** a 19 ans et est en terminale également. C'est un homosexuel affirmé. Ces deux gars la ont pour habitude de se battre et son très très fort voilà pourquoi tout le monde les évite. Ce qui me surprend c'est que jamais ils ne m'avaient parlé ou même prêté de l'attention...**

Il se perd alors dans ses pensées, tandis que moi je repense au regard de ce "Ace". Je m'assois près de Sanji, et nous restons silencieux quelques secondes.  
Mais un groupe de personnes s'approchent alors de nous...

**- On non... Luffy, vas-t'en.** Murmure Sanji.

Je relève la tête et aperçois 5 garçons, grands, et à l'air profondément mauvais. Mais je décide de rester avec mon nouvel ami.

**- Quoi "Oh non", t'es pas content de nous voir Sanji ?** Ricane le plus grand, celui du milieu. Ses cheveux sont châtains, ses yeux bleus intense. Il pourrait être mignon s'il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

**- Depuis quand je suis content quand vous venez m'emmerder ?** Répond Sanji en jetant sa clope avant de l'écraser avec hargne. **Luffy barre-toi ! **M'ordonne-t-il cette fois, mais je l'ignore une nouvelle fois.

**- Ouhh tu va commencer par arrêter de faire ton fier Sanji, j'ai comme la douce envie de te rappeler que tu t'es tapé ma copine...**

**- Sauf que d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle était célibataire. Et puis de toute façon tu as raison je ne me serai pas gêné si j'avais su qu'elle était avec un mec comme toi Kazuya !**

Tout se passe alors très vite. Le Kazuya en question tente de mettre un coup de poing à Sanji, qui l'évite très habilement. Mon ami se lève alors brusquement et lui assène un coup de pied d'une force titanesque. Les cinq se jettent alors sur Sanji, qui se défend comme il peut, mais qui finit par clairement se faire massacrer. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je reste cloué au sol : Je ne sais pas me battre.

Sanji se retrouve rapidement à terre et assailli de coups. Sans réfléchir je me jette dans le tas en hurlant. Je tente de les repousser comme je peux mais ma force de mouche ne leur ferai même pas une égratignure.

**- ARRÊTEZ !** J'hurle. **Bande de lâches à cinq contre un c'est vraiment ridicule !**

**- Luffy … te mêle pas de ç..ça !** Me dit Sanji.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'un poing s'abat violemment sur ma mâchoire. Je tombe en arrière, complètement sonné.

**- Hé bien on va rendre les choses plus équitables, vous deux occupez-vous du gamin pendant qu'on fait mordre la poussière à ce cher Sanji-kun ! **Rit Kazuya.

**- Laissez-le en dehors de ça !** Hurle Sanji de plus en plus énervé.

Mais tout s'enchaine à nouveau à une vitesse phénoménale. On ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de me relever ou de comprendre la situation que je me prends des coups de pied dans le ventre et des coups de poings dans la tronche. Tandis que je suffoque et crache du sang, les coups s'arrêtent subitement. Ma tête tourne alors et je m'évanouis.

Je me réveille avec un violent mal de tête et regarde autour de moi. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit mais le fait que je sois allongé dans un lit m'aide à comprendre que je suis surement à l'infirmerie. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Sanji assis sur une chaise près de moi. Je lui sourit.

**- Yo Sanji...** Je tente de prendre une voix claire en me redressant.

**- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Luffy. C'est ton premier jour ici et tu es déjà impliqué dans une bagarre à cause de moi...** Dit-il, la culpabilité rongeant ses traits.

Je ri.

**- Mais non ! T'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurai aimé pouvoir te défendre mais je ne sais pas me battre !** Je lui lance en riant.

Mon rire fini par le faire sourire, et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

**- Je sens qu'on va bien rire toi et moi, le lycée promet d'être bien différent !** Me dit-il.

Je m'allonge et tente de me souvenir de la scène. Que c'était-il passé quand j'ai perdu connaissance? Je m'apprête à poser la question à Sanji quand la sonnerie retenti. Ce dernier se lève et je tente de faire pareil.

**- Non, toi tu restes la cet après-midi, c'est l'infirmière qui l'a dit ! Je passe te prendre à la fin des cours et on rentrera ensemble dacc ?**

Je me rallonge en râlant mais en lui faisant tout de même oui de la tête. Il sort.  
Hé ben, mon premier jour de cour et je manque déjà l'après-midi et je me suis déjà battu ça promet !  
La première heure passe, je m'ennuie. Encore deux longues heures à attendre que Sanji vienne me chercher...

**- NON NON NON ! Un seul visiteur à la fois ! **Hurle la voix de l'infirmière. **Il a besoin de repos !**

**- Madame c'est pas en hurlant comme ça qu'il va se reposer ... **lui répond une voix masculine qui ne m'est pas étrangère. **Bon bah mec tu m'attends là ? Je reviens tout de suite.**

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent, je m'assois, le cœur battant. Le rideau s'ouvre alors, mes doutes sont confirmés : C'est Ace.  
Il me sourit puis ferme le rideau derrière lui avant de venir s'assoir à la place ou Sanji était une heure auparavant.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Je lui demande sur un ton que je veux sévère mais qui ne l'est pas le moins du monde.

Il rit puis me regarde.

**- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire à ton sauveur ?** Me dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Je cligne des yeux, il secoue la tête.

**- J'ai mis au tapis les deux mec qui te frappaient. Zoro s'est occupé de filer un coup de main à Sanji, mais une fois le combat terminé ils se sont battu entre eux ces deux cons la... Bref ! Tu sais pas te battre hein ?**

Choqué, je cligne à nouveau des yeux.

**- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?  
- Parce que j'aime pas les gars qui s'attaquent en groupe, surtout quand leurs adversaires sont plus faibles. Et puis, tu m'a l'air d'être l'innocence incarnée, je vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir à te reprocher !** Me dit-il avec un nouveau sourire, un sourire chaleureux …

Je ne comprends décidément plus rien !

* * *

Alooors quelles impressions ? :)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci**** pour vos Reviews :)**

**Et merci du conseil Omya-chan :D**

**Voilà le chapitre deux !**

**Pour les grosses fanatiques du ZoSan comme moi *_* ne vous inquiétez donc pas, le chapitre 3 leur sera entièrement consacré héhéhé :p**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Ace.**

Il cligne des yeux, l'air totalement absent. Je souri et passe ma main devant son visage.

**- Oh oh, Luffy ?!**

Il semble alors revenir à lui et me regarde. Mais ses yeux s'agrandissent alors et il me dévisage de plus belle.

**- Que.. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?!** Me demande-t-il.

Merde, quel boulet.

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.** Je lui réponds sur un ton si sec que ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement.

Conscient que mon comportement porte de plus en plus à confusion, je me lève et m'apprête à partir. Mais il m'attrape doucement la main, avec le peu de fermeté que ses muscles peuvent lui offrir. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard.

**- Explique-moi s'il te plaît...** Me supplie-t-il.

Je me sens fondre. Je détourne le regard, rougissant, et me libère de sa légère emprise. Et sans un regard en arrière je sors de l'infirmerie.  
Je ferme la porte et m'appuie contre cette dernière, le cœur battant la chamade. Mon meilleur ami est assis par terre en face de moi, et m'interroge du regard.

**- Je parie que tu ne lui as rien dit.** Me dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

J'acquiesce, peu fier.  
Zoro se lève et pose amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Après tout je te comprend, on peut pas savoir quelle aurai été sa réaction, mais il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour tu ne crois pas ?**

J'acquiesce à nouveau et me dirige la sortie. Je ne prends même pas la peine de dire à Zoro que je sèche nos 2 dernières heures, ce dernier me suis sans poser de questions.

Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuse, nous arrivons à notre bar favoris ; _Le Gocha_. En grand habitués que nous sommes, nous nous installons dehors, au coin de la terrasse.  
Hiro nous aperçoit et se dirige vers nous.

**- Encore en train de sécher ? La même chose que d'habitude ?!** Nous demande-t-il.

**- Ouaip, comme d'hab !** Renchérit Zoro avec un clin d'oeil.

Il rougit légèrement, sourit et rentre chercher nos Jack Daniels. Je pouffe de rire en voyant les yeux de mon meilleur ami lorgner son postérieur lorsqu'il s'éloigne.

**- Tu pourrais au moins être discret !** Je lui souffle.

**- A quoi bon,** me rétorque-t-il,** On sait tous les deux chez qui je vais finir ce soir.**

Nous rions, buvons comme des trous et je décide de rentrer chez moi à 20h, laissant Zoro avec sa conquête.

Je passe la porte d'entrée, avant d'hurler à mon père que je suis rentré. Ce dernier arrive et soupire lorsqu'il constate que je suis quelque peu bourré.

**- Ace ...** Soupire-t-il.

**- Oh ça va ! J'ai une bonne raison figure toi !**

Il me défie du regard, croise les bras.

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Luffy est dans mon lycée.**

Sa réaction me fait flipper : il se jette sur moi, m'agrippe par la veste, l'air affollé.

**- Luffy ?! LUFFY ?! Es-tu seulement sur que c'est lui Ace ?! **Hurle-t-il alors.

Je soupire.

**- Oui j'en suis certain. **

Il prend alors son manteau d'une main, et mon bras de l'autre.

**- Hé, Keskispass' ?** Je bafouille.

**- Pose pas de questions, si ils sont revenus nous devons les voir !** Me dit-il alors.

**- Mais papa je ne lui ai rien dit ...**

**- Aucune importance je m'en chargerai !**

Nous sortons et je tente de le suivre en titubant quelque peu. Nous marchons encore et toujours de plus en plus loin de la maison et je commence rapidement à fatiguer.

Mais mon père s'arrête brusquement devant une maison blanche, loin d'être petite et très, très belle.  
Une multitude de souvenirs éclatent alors dans ma tête, et j'arrête subitement de respirer.  
Il frappe à la porte, le regard déterminé. Mon cœur bat si vite et si fort que j'ai la sensation qu'il va exploser.

On ouvre.

Les yeux innocents de Luffy et sa joue écrasée par une compresse apparaissent alors dans l'encadrement. Il regarde mon père, puis me dévisage, l'air surpris, puis méfiant.  
Nous restons là, tous les trois, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire.

C'est alors que je la vois. Je comprends alors pourquoi papa ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes taches de rousseurs, la même bouche.  
Luffy se réfugie derrière elle ce qui me vexe quelque peu.

**- Oh mon dieu ...** Suffoque-t-elle en nous regardant moi et mon père.

**- Peut-on rentrer ?** Lui demande mon père, le regard brillant.

Elle continue de nous regarde, l'air choquée, mais fini par se pousser pour nous laisser passer. Luffy lui tiens fermement le bras tandis que mon père et moi nous nous asseyons à l'énorme table du salon.

Combien de secondes se sont écoulées depuis que nous sommes ici ? Ou combien de minutes ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps dans le regard de ce gamin, qui me dévisage toujours.

**- Pour ma part je n'ai jamais rien caché à Ace, mais qu'en est-il de Luffy ... ?** Demande mon père.

La femme me regarde avec tendresse et baisse les yeux, honteuse. Luffy regarde papa avec apréhension, comprenant manifestement de moins en moins.

**- Ce n'est pas que je voulais lui cacher, **dit-elle alors de cette voix douce qui me donne des frissons,** c'est juste que je savais qu'il aurai voulu revenir, et c'était impossible, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre...** Se justifie-t-elle en caressant la main de Luffy.

C'est alors que ce dernier se lève brusquement, les traits déformés par la colère, la voix tremblante.

**- Est ce que quelqu'un voudrai bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ici je ne comprends rien ! Maman que m'as-tu caché ?! Qui sont ces gens ?! **Hurle-t-il en nous désignant du regard.

**- Ace est ton grand frère Luffy, et je suis ton père.** Lui avoue papa, calme mais ému.

Mon petit frère devient alors subitement blanc comme un linge, et ses yeux brillent alors si fort que mon cœur ratte un battement.  
Notre mère fond en larmes, et automatiquement mon père se lève la prendre dans ses bras.  
Et Luffy est là, les bras ballants sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier part en courant, sans oublier de claquer la porte. Mes parents me regardent, aussi honteux l'un que l'autre.

**- Je vais le chercher !** J'hurle presque.

Et sans réfléchir, je me lance à la poursuite du gamin, mon petit frère.

**Sanji.**

Je sors de chez moi, ne sachant pas trop où aller. J'ai bien envie de passer prendre Luffy mais je préfère le savoir chez lui à se reposer qu'avec moi et ma poisse incroyable.

Je m'assois à la terrasse d'un bar, commande un Coca et m'allume une clope.  
Des éclats de rires attirent alors mon attention. Oh, il ne manquait plus que lui !  
Zoro sort du bar, ses mains posées sur les hanches d'un homme plutôt mignon. Ce qui m'arrache une grimace.

Je baisse la tête sur mon Coca en espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne me verra pas. Manque de bol une main saisi alors mon menton et me force à lever la tête.

**- Tiens, une blondasse.** Ri ce connard.

Je me dégage de son emprise, la colère commençant à monter.

**- Hors de ma vue tronche d'algue pourrie, tu me répugne.** Je lui réponds sur un ton dédaigneux.

Il sourit de plus belle avant de regarder son "copain".

**- Je te rejoins chez toi, j'ai une petite affaire à régler.** Lui lance-t-il.

* * *

_Baaahahaha Je me maaaarre ! Oui bon ok je suis sadique, mais moi aussi ça m'énerve de terminer mon propre chapitre comme ça ^^' surtout que la suite je l'ai héhéhé *SBAFF* Aoutch, Gomen !_

_Vos avis ? Quelques conseils pour m'aider à progresser dans ma réécriture de cette vieille fiction ? :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Matta ne :D_


End file.
